Picture Perfect
by ai.kokoro
Summary: To what lengths will Fuji go to get her love?After all…she is only Japan’s top model.No matter what they go through, they find each other's heart.Will she sacrifice her dreams to get what her heart desires?Can he live knowing she may never be his? fujiOC
1. Meeting you once more

Yay!!! Look who's back!!!

Me!!! That's who.

So, this is a Prince of Tennis fic. Also known as tennis no ohjisama…but yeah. I usually do Naruto fics.

My other one is on hold…so I won't be working on it for a while.

This is a FujiXoc story. I don't see a lot of them. So I thought…

'I wanna do a FujiXoc story:)'

Summary: To what lengths will Fuji go to get her love? After all…she is only Japan's top model. Why does every picture matter to them? Childhood dreams and Current wishes hold so much choice in Fuji's fate…

Time will be set when everyone is in high school!!

Hehehe…let's start shall we? Oh wait…Some parts may be a little OOC.

X x x x x x x X

Fuji's PoV

"Aniki!!" Yuuta calls.

I ignore my younger brother and look through the camera lens. I take a picture of a tree over-shading a tree. I then turn around and look at my surroundings.

"Aniki, why did you ask me to come if you're just going to ignore me."

"I like having you around." I tell him.

Yuuta just grunts. " I'm gonna go sit on the bench."

I nod and look through the lens again. I focus on the greenery in the park I'm at and smile. Before I take the picture, I see a girl around my age walk into the frame. I focus more closely and my eyes go wide. I remove the camera from my eye and rub it.

'It can't be…' I say to myself.

"Yuuta…I'll be right back."

"Hai…"

I walk towards the girl and I don't notice myself smiling. I almost get to her but I am abruptly interrupted by Eiji, Momoshiro, and Echizen.

"Fuji!!" Eiji shouts.

"Ah…Hey." I say hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I tell them giving them a small smile.

"Okay then! Are you busy? Because-"

"Because we just on our way to the public tennis court! If you want, you can join us." Momo cuts in.

"Momo! I wanted to tell him!!" Eiji exclaims.

I watch them bicker and turn to Echizen. I see him looking at someone. I walk behind him and go in line of his vision.

"Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Sakuno?" I ask.

He turns around, his cheeks tinted a slight pink. Eiji and Momo have stopped bickering by now and grab onto Echizen.

"Wha-what are guys doing?" Echizen yells.

"So…I heard you had a little crush on Sakuno…now it is confirmed!! Yay!" Eiji says.

"That's right! And-wait…isn't that Haruko? Something Haruko…she's supposed to be a model…" Momo began.

"Eh?!! Fukuda Haruko is here? Where? Where?"

I look over to where Sakuno is, and sure enough, the girl I say earlier is there talking and smiling.

"I didn't know Sakuno knew her!!" Eiji and Momo shout.

I find myself staring at the two until the older one's eyes meet mine. She looks surprised and I see her run towards the four of us.

"Eh!! She's coming towards us. What do we do?! Echizen, don't do anything stupid." Momo tells him.

"I am the last person that would do something stupid." He tells himself.

"Shuuske!" The girl says while flinging her arms around me. I am shocked for a moment and slowly wrap my arms around her.

"What the…Fuji knows Fukuda Haruko?!! Momo!! Did you know he knew her?!" Eiji asks.

"No! If I knew…I would be asking him to introduce me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Paris by now." I whisper in Haruko's ear. She lets go of me and looks at me with confusion.

"Paris? No, not yet. But I have big news. So I wanted to come see you. My gosh, you haven't changed at all!"

I smile. I look behind Haruko to see Momo and Eiji dumbfound. By now Sakuno has come over and is standing beside Echizen.

"Aniki!"

I turn around and see Yuuta running towards all of us.

"Is that Yuuta?" Haruko asks.

I nod. Yuuta catches up to us and takes a deep breath.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere…who is behind you?"

Haruko steps out from behind me and holds out her arms. My brother's eyes go wide and a smile forms.

"Haruko! You're back! It's been so long."

"I know…around 5 years, right?"

"I still can't believe Fuji know a famous model…" Eiji says to Momoshiro.

"I still can't believe Fuji-senpai hasn't introduced us yet…" Momo says back.

Haruko laughs slightly at hearing this and grabs my sleeve.

"Introduce me."

I smile again and turn to Eiji and Momoshiro.

"I want you two to meet someone."

The two give big grins and nod, telling me to continue.

I continue, "This is Fukuda Haruko. I've known her since childhood."

The two cheer in glee and bow respectfully. Haruko gives a shocked impression and bows back.

"Such…mature…friends you have Shuuske."

"Mature…really?" Echizen says.

Haruko laughs and her cell phone rings. She looks down to see who it is and smiles.

"Sorry, I have to take this call."

She walks away and I focus my attention back on my friends.

"I can't wait to tell Kaidoh about who we met. He is going to be SO jealous." Momo says.

Haruko comes back and sighs.

"I've got to get going, but how about we all get together later this week. Shuuske, you can invite your other tennis friends. It was really nice meeting you guys. Ja!"

Haruko starts to leave, but first whispers something to Sakuno causing her to blush uncontrollably. She turns to me and gives me a tight hug. She then waves and blows a kiss to all of us before going out of sight.

"How come you never told us you knew her?" Eiji asks me.

"I didn't think you guys needed to know." I say smiling nervously.

"Can we please go to the tennis courts now…? I've been waiting for awhile now." Echizen complains.

"Okay, okay. We'll go."

"I can't go, sorry. I have to help my grandmother later today." Sakuno tells us.

X x x x x x x X

Still Fuji's PoV

After we had said our goodbyes to Sakuno we left for the tennis courts.

"Jeez…there's a lot of people here today." Momo states.

"Man, it's because you guys wouldn't stop fawning over Haruko." Echizen tells him.

I walk over to a nearby bench and sit down, Eiji following suit. We see Momo and Echizen arguing while Yuuta is trying to calm the two down. I smile and Eiji laughs.

I see something drop from my jacket pocket and bend down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Eiji asks me.

I just shrug and pick it off the ground. There in my hand is an old photo of Haruko and me when we were younger. It's in the park and she is sitting down on the ground while I have both my arms around her.

"Aww. Isn't that you and Haruko? That must be an old picture. You guys must be what…five or six years old there?" Eiji inquires.

I nod smiling. I turn the picture around and see Haruko's handwriting.

Do you remember the sakura blossoms? How about how much fun we had that day? I missed you so much…

It's Picture Perfect right? I'll call you later!

Love ya,

Haruko

My smile grows bigger and I laugh.

"Yeah…Picture Perfect."

"Hm?" Eiji asks confused.

I just shake my head.

'I'm waiting for your call…Haruko'

X x x x x x x X

Oh gosh…I like the ending of this chapter. I find it very romantic.

Well, the history of the picture will come a little later in the story. So what is Haruko's big news??

Please Review!! It will make me update. I really like this story, so I want to continue with this one. I hope you guys like it too.

Thanks!!


	2. Knowing our Strengths

Okay…so I'm back!!! I started to write the beginning of the chapter but then it was erased somehow…so I got pissed off and so yeah. But now I'm in front of my computer writing!!! BE PROUD OF MEE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own!!!! Well, except for the OC!!

X x x x x x X

Chapter 2: Knowing our Strengths

"Haruko!!"

I turn around and see a man a few years older. I stop for a moment, but continue walking.

"Will you just wait for me?!! Haruko, did I do something to upset you…or what?"

I ignore him and he runs up in front of me.

"Haruko…"

I look up at him and sigh.

"I'm sorry Michael. But I have to make a very important phone call…now, if you'll excuse me." I start to walk away again and he calls after me.

"You could just have told me that…after all, I'm going to be your husband in a few years."

I come to a halt and take a deep breath. "That's not going to happen Michael. I'm sorry."

That's when I walk off faster and faster. I never looked back to see his hurt expression and worried exterior.

X x x x x x x X

Fuji's PoV

After a couple of hours of playing tennis and watching Echizen and Momo argue, I come home opening the door telling whoever is in the house that I'm back. I take off my shoes and go greet my mother and older sister who are in the kitchen preparing an early dinner. Yuuta went into his room after saying he was home. I go to see what he is doing and I see him sit in front of his computer typing. I smile to myself and walk down the hall to my room. I open the door and greet the soothing atmosphere. I sit down on my bed grabbing a book on the way and open to whatever page I was on. I begin to read, but my cell phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and smile brightly.

"Hey!" A cheery voice greets me from the other side.

"Hi." I answer back.

"Okay, so I was supposed to tell you something earlier. You got my message right?"

"The Picture? Yeah, I still have my copy in the photo album."

"Really? Well, okay so can you meet me at the café down the street from the park?" Haruko asks.

"Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes. See you then."

"Okay! See ya!"

I hang up the phone and get off my bed. I sprint out the door and stop by the kitchen to tell everyone that I'm leaving. They say their good-byes and I leave the house. I walk for 15 minutes and I finally get to the little corner café. I wait outside for about a minute or two before hearing a very familiar voice. I turn towards to the source and I see Haruko walking over to me waving on the way. She stops in front of me flashing one of her famous grins.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asks.

I shake my head no and she takes my arm, dragging me inside. The host obviously notices that Haruko has just walked in because he immediately bows and takes us to a table in the corner.

We sit down and Haruko takes my hands in hers.

"Okay, so for the great news…"

I wait for a few moments, still aware that she is holding my hands.

"…I get to move back!! I'm staying for good. I think."

I give her a bright smile and she hugs me from across the small table.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am Haruko."

"Good. But I also have some other news…"

She let's go of me and she looks down at the table. Her face shows an expressionless emotion and I can tell that she is upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuji…I…I'm engaged."

I stare at her for a few moments trying to recover from what I just heard.

"Well…that's great…right Haruko? I mean, you're happy about it right?" I ask.

She looks up at me surprised and I see the hurt in her eyes.

"I-I maybe you just don't get it…" Haruko whispers the last part.

I reach over and grab one of her hands in both of mine.

"I get it. Okay? But…"

She looks at me straight in the eyes and tells me, "But, you want what's best for me…is that it? Haven't you ever thought that maybe you are what's best for me?? Don't you realize that I **was** willing to give up everything just to stay? You sent me away, and now this is what happens."

I tighten my grip on her hand and just shake my head.

"So you're just not going to say anything, Shuuske?"

"What do you want me to say…I'm sorry? I…I take photographs as a hobby…but look what I was able to do! You were the center of my projects. But…giving you the life you've always wanted was more important to me. And now that you have it, don't tell me that you are going to run away from it. What would your family say? Your parents would be so proud of you…"

I watch as Haruko shakes her head 'no' and shuts her eyes tight.

"My parents left…they left me alone. I don't care what they think. I had to grow up with only two important things in my life…my dream and _you_."

"There's nothing I can do…is the guy not treating you properly or what?"

"No. But I know of a better guy that would make me happier." Haruko tells me looking at me with a small smile. I smile back but we are interrupted when Haruko's cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Haruko…we need to talk."

"Michael? What is it?"

"I'd prefer if we talk in person."

"…Okay…I'm on my way."

Haruko hangs up the phone and I see her play with the ring on her finger.

"I should probably go…Michael wants to talk to me."

I nod my head and stand up offering my arm to her, escorting her out.

"I'll see you later?" Haruko asks.

I nod and she grabs me in a tight embrace. I hug her back and give her a light peck on the cheek.

She let's go of me and smiles.

"You really need to try harder…I've gone through so much just to get where I am. I may be contradictory, but I'll never regret coming back just for you. I think even Michael may understand this…don't let me go just yet."

With that, she turns around and leaves, but not without waving and saying, what I hope, isn't our last good-byes.

Her strength was always me…but my strength was knowing that I would never give up on her.

X x x x x x x X

:sniffle: I like this story a lot. It is, although, a little bit more dramatic than I thought.

Okay, so from here on out, I'm telling you now that parts in the story may be OOC. So there is my warning.

Please review!!! As long as I get reviews, I'll keep writing. But if I don't get at least 2 then I probably will loose interest…knowing what people think helps me. I welcome ideas for this story…so yeah.

Special thanks to:

lianne- I'm glad you like the story. If you review more, then I'll update!

Alasforgotten- Yay!!! My story is awesome. And yes, I am a girl!!! I will keep writing if you keep reviewing!!

White Alchemist Taya- Thanks very much. I'm glad you think it's interesting.

LittleAngel22493- haha. I'm updating!!! Yay!! Will you review so I can update again?


	3. Finding Forever Love

Okay…so today is VERY special, because…

_**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!**_

And on my birthday, I am going to write this chapter!!!

But first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!!

Anonymous review: I am happy to know that you love the story…whoever you are:p

singer in the wind: haha! Michael won't try to kill Fuji, I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alasforgotten: okay…well my goal today is for this chapter to be FANTASTIC!! Thanks for the review.

Lianne:D Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'll try to make the chapters longer for you!! Yay!!

Luvracci: Oh my goodness!! Hehe. First off, thanks for reviewing. Also, I want to thank you for your constructive criticism!! Now I know to proofread before I post!! Haha…it's like a real Jdorama? Really? I should read it over and see…hehe. Glad you like the story!

Fightingpheonix36: Haha, I find it dramatic too! I wonder if I should put this as a romance/drama fic. But I'm glad it's dramatic in a cute way! Here's the next chapter!

Okay…Let's begin!! For this chapter, I am going to let you know about Fuji's and Haruko's past together. Then, I am going to put the conversation with Michael and Haruko…what's going to happen?!!! Gasp!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides OCs.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 3: Finding Forever Love

Haruko's PoV

I walk down the pathway to my house and hear voices nearby. I search for the voices, and notice Michael's. I then ran towards the door and opened it softly. I turn around again and hear the voices growing louder. I close the door and rush to my room. I close the door and lock it. I didn't exactly want to talk to Michael just yet.

I sigh and lie down on my bed. I lie on my side facing the window. When I look up on the sill, I see petrified flowers in glass standing on it. I smile and close my eyes, dreaming about things I can only remember…

X x x x x x x X

(Author's Note: Let's just say that Fuji and Haruko are 19. They have known each other for 14 years…sound good?)

Haruko's Pov (in the past…or in her dream if you prefer)

"Haruko! Wake up! We're here!"

I rub my eyes and open them to see my overly enthusiastic mother. She takes me out of the car seat that I was in and carries me over to the front of the new house that we are going to live in. It was huge compared to my small little body. By the gate, there is another family. My parents walk over to them, and I follow suit, not knowing what was going on. I stand behind my father's leg and grip on to it. I look to see who my parents were talking to. They were talking to the other older people and I notice someone staring at me. I look at him and see that he just has his hands behind his back and smiling. He waves to me, and I wave back shyly.

My father finally notices that I was latched onto his leg and picks me up and puts me in front of him.

"And this is our daughter Haruko…Haruko, say hi." My father whispers the last part.

I wave and smile. The other parents smile and introduce their kids. One daughter and two sons...I understand that the older of the two boys was the one who waved to me earlier.

Our parents begin to walk over to their house while the movers begin to unpack and move our stuff. His two siblings follow suit and now it was only he and I. My parents stop and look over at us. He still just smiles at me, but this time he holds his hand out to me. I stare at him, but eventually take his hand in mine. Who knew that over the next years, we would continue to walk side by side like this.

X x x x x x x X

5 years later…still Haruko's PoV

"Shuuske! Come over here!" I yell over my shoulder. I kneel down in front of a big tree with beautiful pink flowers around it. Fuji walks up behind me and examines all of the flowers.

"Aren't they pretty?" I ask.

He nods his head and sits down next to me.

"What do you want for your birthday Haruko?" Fuji asks me.

I turn to look at him.

"I don't know…anything's fine. I'd even love it if you gave me these little pink flowers…but they don't last forever…"

He picks up a few flowers of different colors.

"Here."

I take them and look at the different colors: White, pink, yellow, and peach.

"Now give them back."

I look up at Fuji. "Why?"

"You'll see tomorrow." He tells me.

I start to pout and I give him the flowers.

"Don't worry, you'll get them back."

He gets up and holds out his hand to help me up. I grab it and get up, almost tripping over my own feet; but he catches me in time.

"Careful." He whispers.

"Sorry…" I tell him.

"Cheer up. I promise you'll like it."

"Like what?" I ask.

"The present I'm going to give you tomorrow for your birthday."

I smile and give Fuji a quick hug.

"Okay. But it better be good."

…The Next Day…

"Haruko. It's time to get up." I hear my father tell me.

I sit up in my bed and turn to my father.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Well, well, aren't we energetic today. Come on get ready. Everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Everyone?"

He nods his head and walks out the door. I get out of bed and hurry to get ready. I then run downstairs to see balloons and a banner hung in my living room. I gasp and Fuji walks up to me.

"Happy Birthday, Haruko."

I give him a big grin and hug him. Fuji stumbles back a little but regains his balance and hugs me back. I let him go and run to my parents and give them a hug thanking them. I thank everyone else and I start to hear my mom sob. I look at her and laugh lightly.

"She's already 10!!! She's growing up so fast!!!"

I celebrate with everyone and finally get to open the last present. Fuji's parents put a medium sized box in front of me.

"It's from all of us. But it was Shuuske's idea."

I unwrap it and come face to face with a white box. I tilt my head to one side examining it closely before opening the box. I open the box and take something out of it. It was heavy and I was finally able to take it out…with the help of my dad. I look at it and my eyes go wide. It was the same four flowers from yesterday, but it was petrified in glass. The flowers formed a small arch and in the corner I see something etched inside.

_Happy Birthday Haruko…_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Shuuske and Family_

I smile and start to feel tears form. I thank them and look at the flowers again. My parents start a conversation with Fuji's parents and I just sit down looking gently at the light colored flowers. Fuji sits next to me and looks at them with me.

"You like it?"

"I love it…" I whisper to him.

"Now you'll be able to keep them forever."

I turn to him and smile again.

"Yup. I'm going to put this in my room."

Before I get up, I give him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushes and gives me a small smile before I leave.

"Thanks again Shuuske!"

X x x x x x x X

(AN: um…they are 14 now. Yeah. Okay.)

Haruko's PoV…still

I sit on the bench by the tennis courts watching Fuji play with one of his friends…what was his name…uh…Tezuka Kunimitsu I think. I watch with interest at how graceful Fuji moves on the court. Of course, I myself play, but I always find it amusing to watch him play. Tezuka isn't that half bad either, I tell myself. My eyes start to wander around my surroundings, along with my interest. I end up just sitting there staring at a little ant trying to avoid getting trampled on.

"Haruko."

I look up and see Fuji standing in front of me. I give him a big grin and hand him his water bottle. Tezuka walks up to us and says that it is about time for him to go. He schedules another day to play with Fuji and says goodbye to the both of us.

"It looks like you had fun staring at your little ant friend." Fuji says.

"It was a lot of fun." I tell him smirking. "Come on, you said you'd take pictures of me so I can turn them in to that agency place."

"Are you seriously planning to become a model?" Fuji asks.

"Of course! You've known since the day we've met that I've been waiting for a chance like this!!"

He sighs and smiles. "Fine, let's go. To the park right?"

I nod. He grabs his camera that was beside me and starts to walk away. I catch up and take his hand in mine. His fingers wrap around mine and we act like we've done this a million times before.

When we get to the park, I look around to find a perfect place to take pictures. I find a place in front of a small lake with beautiful weeping willow trees around it. I tell him over there and he agrees.

After taking a few multiple pictures of just me for the application, I grab Fuji and tell him to stay where I was standing. I go to his camera and fiddle around with it a while before I was finally able to get it to a timed take.

I run back to where Fuji is standing and grab his arm. It takes the picture, and after a few hours, we find ourselves lying on the ground side by side.

"I'm tired."

Fuji turns his head to me. "You've said that 6 times already. Why don't we just go home?"

I shake my head no. "I want to stay here with you a little longer." I turn on my stomach to lie on my elbows and look at him.

"You'll be happy for me if I get the job right?"

"Of course I'll be happy…but I'll be sad at the same time."

"I'll come back. But you never know, I might not make it."

"I know you will." Fuji whispers to me. He props up on his elbows and leans forward to give me a soft kiss on the lips. He pulls back and smiles. He stands up, getting ready to leave. I just sit there, stunned at what he did. I touch my lips, but get up like it was something I was used to.

After a few weeks I finally got a letter telling me that I was chosen out of all of the girls who also sent pictures. I was enthusiastic about it the entire day and only Fuji matched my enthusiasm. But when I had to finally leave, all he could do was wave…I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay just for him. But it was to late, I made my decision the moment I turned in the pictures…

X x x x x x x X

Present time…Haruko's PoV

I wake up and see Michael sitting beside me.

"Hey…"

I sit up and stare at him. "How did you get in? I thought I locked the door."

"I have a key." Michael answers.

"Oh…so what was the thing that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm calling it off."

"What off?" I ask.

He just stares at me. "The wedding."

My eyes widen and my mouth opens slightly.

"I can't get married to someone if they don't love me back. I've already talked to your parents. They understand. I-"

I cut him off by hugging him.

"But you're going to continue being my manager right?"

"Sure Haruko."

"Okay then…I'm sorry Michael."

"For what?"

"Never mind. Just…thank you so much. Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find someone…but right now, I can't let go of my someone. I don't want to let him go."

Michael smiles and he helps me off of my bed like the gentleman he is.

"Okay then. Go get him."

X x x x x x x X

YAY!!! Man, it took me forever…but not really. Now, I'm going to get my nails done with my friend, so it's a little rushed.

Please Review!!! It can be like a birthday present!! I love today because…

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!! Okay I'm done.

Well, gotta gooo!

Review! So I can update sooner. Remember, at least 2 or 3 reviews!!

Thanks!


	4. Testing Love's Lust

I'm back! You great people have waited for 2 weeks now! I think that's long enough.

So I want to thank everyone that reviewed for chapter 3: LittleAngel22493, alasforgotten32491, singer in the wind, anonymous reviewer, lianne, keia mizuki, fightingpheonix36, and aya. Again, thank you soooo much!!

Oh, and aya asked for a description of Haruko.

She has light brown hair that go a little below her shoulders and is tan. Haruko's eyes are a deep brown, and she always has a small smile on. She isn't REALLY skinny, but is more fit…like an athlete!! (Yay!!) She isn't that tall either…let's say 5'5, okay? So, there is the description of her!

Let's start with chapter 4!!

Disclaimer: Don't own…except OC.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 4: Testing Love's Lust

Fuji's PoV

I can hear is the soft relaxing music coming from the radio, but all I can think about is how much she was hurt. What was I supposed to do? Tell her not to get married? Tell her to defy her parents' wishes? Never. No matter how much I want her. No matter how much I've waited. I can't do anything about it…

I hear the doorbell ring and sit up from my lying position on my bed. It rings again, and I go downstairs to open the door for whoever is there. When I open the door, the entire tennis team attacks me. I step back swiftly and move out of the way. I see everyone on the floor except for Tezuka, Echizen, and Inui, who just stand in the doorway.

I smile.

"What are you all doing here?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Eiji asks surprised.

"Heard what…?"

Everyone guides me into my living room and Momo turns on the TV. On comes the early afternoon news with the surprising news of…

"What am I supposed to be watching?" I ask.

"Just wait! It's not on yet…"

We all sit and watch the news for a few more minutes and then Eiji jumps into the air. We all watch him intently as he stares at the TV.

"_Today is the grand opening of the zoo!! It's the moment that everyone has been waiting for! So come see all of the new and exciting animals here at the ZOO!!!!"_

Everyone stares at Eiji as he starts cheering and jumping around the living room thinking…okay more like saying…

"THAT'S WHY YOU CALLED US?!?!?! SO YOU COULD MAKE US WATCH THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE NEW ZOO?!!"

"Of course! I thought that we could maybe go sometime! Oh Oh! And Fuji can invite Haruko too!!"

Everyone turns to me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Sure." I tell them.

Eiji smiles triumphantly and I hear the doorbell ring again. Everyone is chatting amongst themselves, so I excuse myself to answer the door. I open it and see Haruko starting to walk off.

"Haruko?"

She turns around abruptly and smiles.

"Oh! Uh…hi! Um…"

I stare at her for a moment longer and then walk outside to where she is. I can tell that she is nervous about something, but I just don't know what.

"Why don't you come inside?"

She looks up at me and nods slowly, agreeing with me. I take her hand in mine and guide her through the house that she has grown so familiar with. When we walk into the living room, Momo and Eiji are the first ones to notice the special guest. Haruko gives them a bright smile and her nervous state is almost completely gone. She greets everyone else and introduces herself, in which everyone else is surprised to find out that I know her personally.

I really don't know what the big deal is…

"I still can't believe that you never told us…" Momo whines.

Haruko just sits on the couch besides me while they all engross themselves with asking us question about how much we know one another. Mostly Eiji and Momo asked the questions, but Haruko didn't seem to mind.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Oishi asks.

"Including my 5 year absence…um, about 14 years." Haruko answers.

"Have you two ever kissed?" Eiji asks me.

I am caught off guard with the question he just asked me and answer nervously. "Uh…yes…once."

Eiji gasps overdramatically and Momo causes an uproar. Haruko just laughs silently to herself and I can feel heat rise to my cheeks.

After a couple more hours of asking questions, telling stories and my mom offering drinks, everyone leaves. Haruko yawns and stands up to stretch. I stand up too and turn to her.

She looks at me and smiles.

"I need to talk to you." Haruko tells me.

"About what?"

"You'll see."

She walks past me and towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms. She motions for me to follow her, and I comply. She goes into my room and sits down on my bed. She pats the bed and tells me to sit down next to her.

"So…a couple of days ago…Michael and I were talking…and well…"

I sit beside her patiently waiting for her to tell me what was going on.

"He calls off the wedding." Haruko finishes.

I just sit there registering the last sentence that Haruko told me. I don't even notice when she stares at me worriedly and asks if I'm okay.

"Shusuke?"

I come back to reality and look straight into her eyes. I see worry on her expression and I smile slightly. I grab her and kiss her fully with all of the passion in the world. She gasps in surprise and hesitates a little, pushing away from me. But I won't let her go…not again. I kiss her again only this time, softer so as to not hurt her. She gives in and I feel her kiss me back. Haruko wraps her arms around my neck and I find myself lying on top of her. I pull back and search her expression for any doubt, but find none. I smile, and see her smile back at me.

Without our knowing, a little 14-year-old gamble was going on outside my bedroom door. Both of our parents are outside smiling. Our mothers hold out their hands to their respective husbands and the men sigh in defeat while handing their wives money.

"Mothers are always right!" Our moms say together.

Haruko and I both turn to my door but ignore it. I lean down to give her one last kiss and stand up. I walk to my desk and pull out my wallet. I pull out money and walk back to the bed handing Haruko the money.

"I told you our parents would bet on our relationship!" Haruko says grinning.

X x x x x x x X

Haha, I like the ending.

So yeah, that's chapter 4!! Hope you like it!

It's a little late today…sorry about that. But I still hope that everyone will review!!

Most of you have been faithful reviewers and I thank you so much. Some of you are new, and I want to welcome you:)

Now, for your enjoyment, you can look at the bunnie!!

(\/)

(o.o)

(")(") HAHA It's a bunnie!! The bunnie and I would like you to review…so Please? Hehe Next update…probably next week but I must get at least 3 review like always!!

Thanks!!

Love,

The bunnie and me!!


	5. Betrayal is the Worst kind of Hatred

Yay!!! I'm finally updating!! I know I said 1 week, and its been months!!!!!…but I have my reasons. I've been playing and practicing my tennis for the upcoming tryouts!! Also, I do have a social life. I'm sure that all of you reader do too!

Well, as I was busy, I've been able to think about the story more. And no, it's not going to be a happy ending…yet. At least not until later. So anyways I have the idea in my head and I will be expanding it further as I write!!!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed chapter 4!! I would write them all down…but there are a lot of them. Soo, that may take to much time.

Disclaimer: I don't own!!! I wish I did though… T.T

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 5: Betrayal is the Worst Kind of Hatred

Haruko's PoV

"So then, he came over and brought me 14 light colored carnations for every year that he's known me! They're my favorite flowers." I tell my best friend/cousin Yumi.

"Ah…I'm so jealous…so tell me, when do I get to meet him?!!" Yumi asks me.

"Um…I guess whenever. I was actually going to meet him after this, you can come if you want."

"Really?!! Okay then, don't mind if I do."

I laugh and take a sip of my coffee, remembering everything. It's been about 3 months since I went to Shusuke's place to tell him that the marriage has been cancelled. He's been the perfect boyfriend…

"Haruko? Your cell phone's ringing."

I snap out of my thoughts and rummage through my purse to find my cell phone. I give her a quick thanks and answer it.

"This is Haruko."

"Hey! I heard you were in town!"

I smile.

"Keiko! (Kei for short) I haven't heard from you in such a long time!"

"Oh I know! So, are you busy tonight?"

"Actually I am…sorry, but why don't we do something tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll call you later today then?"

"Okay, Yumi is here, so why don't you say hi?"

I hand Yumi the phone and she starts a conversation with our long time friend.

The three of us have such a history together…Yumi and I have known each other since we were lying on our backs gurgling (AN: I find that word funny…gurgling…hehe). While Keiko and I have always been there for each other since what…preschool? Maybe earlier. I introduced the two, and they became instant friends. We would always hang out until I had to move. That's when I met Shusuke…but that didn't matter. A few months later, and Keiko soon moved into the same city as me, while Yumi moved into the next neighborhood. But I find it interesting how they've never seen Fuji before…Maybe-

"Haruko!"

I suppose I started to slip away from reality since Yumi had to pull me back. I stare at her.

"My gosh…you sure have been daydreaming lately."

I give her a big grin and she hands my cell phone back to me.

"Oh, I'll have to take a rain-check about meeting Fuji…I'm going to hang out with Kei today. But why don't you bring him to the movies tomorrow, that way both Kei and I can meet him at the same time. Besides, wouldn't want to ruin your little date!" Yumi tells me while winking.

"You guys are going out clubbing aren't you…?"

"Guilty." She says. "I better get going. Got to get ready and pretty, right?"

I laugh. "That's right! Take care of yourself. I'll call you later." I tell her, standing up to give her a quick hug. She leaves with a wave and I sit back down sighing.

I sip my coffee trying to find an answer as to how my two best friends have NEVER met Fuji…well, I guess when I was with them, it was just us three. Nothing or no one else really was important. When I was with Fuji…it was JUST the two of us that would hang out. Everything was just there. Still…I find it funny. Oh well.

I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I'm already in the middle of the park. God, am I dazing off lately or what??

I look around at my surroundings and see Shusuke waving at me. I smile brightly and run over to him. He smiles back and greets me with a quick peck.

"I see that you're starting to do that dazing thing again…" Fuji states.

I give him a confused look.

"What dazing thing? I don't…daze…" I tell him…obviously lying.

He smiles. "Sure. So you are aware that you almost bumped into three people, and almost crashed into a tree on your way here?"

I eye him suspiciously. "And you know this how??"

He gives me a curious look. "It just happened over by the fountain."

I laugh nervously and grab his arm. "Well that's just great. I guess you'll just have to guide me around, yes?"

He laughs at me and kisses the top of my head. "Okay then. So, what did you want to do?" Fuji asks me.

"Um…I don't know…did you bring your camera like I asked?"

He nods and gives me a grin. I smile and he takes his digital camera out of his pocket. I snatch it from him and stand next to him closely. I put the camera arms length away from us, and smile. We see a flash and I look at the preview of the picture.

"Good?" I ask him.

"Perfect." He answers.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask, did you want to go to the movies with my friends and I Tomorrow? They really want to meet you…" I ask him.

"I don't mind. Just tell me what time and where."

"I'm not sure about that just yet…I'll tell you when I find out though."

"Okay, well, how about we get going?"

I giggle softly and grab him arm. "Sure."

X x x x x x x X

Haruko's PoV

After my little outing with Shusuke, I have my cousin Yumi come over after her clubbing.

"So, did you have fun?" I ask her while handing her tea.

"Of course! I got like five guys' numbers!" Yumi answers.

"Oh my god." I say while rolling my eyes.

"What?! It's not like you've never gotten that!"

"Yeah, but the difference is that I don't even look at the numbers once I get them…you on the other hand, decide to call every guy!"

"Psh…not every single one."

"Sure. You probably have all of the numbers memorized by now." I tell her.

"Actually, surprisingly I don't…yet. But you know what, I'm still young! I have the right to go out and party."

"Please, just promise me you won't get into any trouble."

"Haruko…give me more credit than that! You know I'm picky…"

"Do you sound shallow or what." Yumi gives me a face and I smirk. We talk for a little while longer until she brings up Fuji.

"So when do I get to meet him again?" Yumi asks.

"At the movies tomorrow. Be nice. I really like him." I tell her as I get up to get more tea.

Yumi nods and she promises me. "Fine." I look over and see her take a sip. "But as long as he's not some creep like your ex-ex-boyfriend."

"He is nothing like Ryuhei. Trust me."

"Well okay…but keep him away from Keiko. You know how she gets sometimes." Yumi warns me.

"What? Why keep him away from Kei?"

"You really don't know?" Yumi asks me in shock. I just shake my head no.

"Well…Keiko seems to enjoy hitting on our boyfriends…Do you remember Wataru? She's the reason we broke up."

I just stare at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?!!? What happened??"

She looks down and starts to trace the edge of her cup. "When I introduced the two they seemed to hit off pretty well! And I was happy about that! You know how I can't stand the fact that either you or Keiko can't approve of my boyfriends! But anyways, I excused myself to use the restroom at the restaurant…and when I came back…I found Wataru's tongue down her throat…"

I scoot closer to Yumi and give her a big hug when I see tears start to form around her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay! That was awhile ago…she was probably…I don't know…"

"No! She does it to you too! When you broke up with Ryuhei, she started dating him "officially"!

"What do you mean officially…?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"They were kind of seeing each other when you two were dating back then."

My eyes widen. "Are you serious?! Why…would…?"

Yumi just shakes her head no. "I have no idea. But don't worry! I'll keep an eye on her this time! Besides, any guy that can resist her and stay with you is a keeper, yes?"

I just give you a small smile. "Sure." And I begin to think about why Keiko would do this to us…why she would betray us when we're so close…

"You okay?" Yumi asks me. I look over at her quickly.

"Yeah! I'm fine. I just…" I trail off sighing.

"Okay…don't worry! He sounds like a great guy! Just keep an eye on him okay?"

I nod and smile. Fuji wouldn't do that to me right? He loves me just as much as I love him…

Right?

X x x x x x x X

Soo…please don't be mad!!!! I'm back in the writing game!!! A lot of my friends are going on vacation so I should be free

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I know that I haven't updated in a loooooong time! But please don't stop reviewing! If you stop…then I'll think that no one reads them… I'm begging you to review!!! It happened with my other story! I didn't update in a while…so when I put up the next chapter, I didn't get even ONE review:[ T.T

I'll try to get the next chapter up later this week! So next time is the movies right??? What's up with Keiko right? Jeez. :p

Review!! Luurve for my readers!!

Thanks!


	6. Faith is all I have left

Oh jeez…u people are probably mad at me. I'm soooo SORRY!! I had to go to some tennis thing for like the past few weeks. It was an all day thing, so when I finally got home, I was exhausted. At least I thought about a few ideas!

Anyways, I would like to thank for those who reviewed last chapter!! It means a whole lot to me. It really does :D

Disclaimer: Don't ownnn!!

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 6: Faith is all I have left

Haruko's PoV

I sigh deeply. 'Why is that every time I come over, I get stuck in this situation…' I think to myself.

"What about this one?" Yumi asks me with excitement.

"Yumi, I really don't care what you wear tonight! I REALLY don't…"

"Well fine, but when it's your turn, I'm going to say the exact same thing!!" Yumi tells me.

"Yeah sure. You always end up picking what I'm going to wear. Besides, we're just going to the movies…no one is going to be able to see you in the dark."

I see her think to herself for a second, and then she responds, "We're going to dinner afterwards." I see her smirk at me and I just roll my eyes and laugh a bit.

"Ohh! Why don't you wear these! They would look perfect on you!!" Yumi tells me…with what I think is a bit too much excitement. She gathers the outfit and throws it at me.

"Aren't you lucky we're the same build." Yumi says.

I smile and change into the clothes she gave me. Yumi grins and starts to put the outfit she's going to wear together, while I just sit on her bed waiting for Fuji and Yumi's date. I yawn and Yumi then she's me her outfit.

"What do you think?" She asks me.

She has on a dark jean skirt and a nice clean red halter-top.

"I think that the only things in your wardrobe are clubbing clothes."

"I knew you would say that! I bet that you have—"

We both hear the doorbell ring.

"Ohh that must be him! Is Fuji meeting you here?" Yumi asks me while we walk down the stairs to greet who's ever at the door.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" She tells me as she opens the door.

"Atobe!" Yumi screams. I wince a bit until I see who is standing behind um…Atobe.

X x x x x x x X

Fuji's PoV

I smile when I see Haruko. I look at her up and down and see how beautiful she is. She's wearing dark dark blue skinny jeans and a long blue halter-top. Over it she has a thin black sweater.

I greet her and her cousin Yumi; and I'm a little taken back at how much they look alike. I can tell that Atobe, himself, is shocked at this revelation as well.

"Did you know that the two looked so much alike?" Atobe whispers to me when we all gather in Yumi's living room. I just shake my head no.

Haruko looks at me with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

I snap out of my thought and smile at her. "Nothing! It's just…"

"Has anyone told you two that you guys look so much alike?" Atobe cuts in.

The two cousins just look at each other and look back at us.

"I don't know…maybe!" Yumi tells him. She then turns to look at me. "Sooo…Haruko tells me a lot about you!"

I just look at her in surprise and give a small smile. "Really? Well she's great and I just—"

"Alright alright I get it. So tell me about yourself." Yumi cuts in. I turn to Haruko and she gives me an apologetic smile. And I can just sense that Atobe is just sitting there is with a proud smirk on his face.

"Well…I—" I start again until Haruko stands up.

"Why don't we start going over to the plaza?" She asks. I sigh in relief.

I can see that Yumi was a little annoyed but listened never the less. She grabs Atobe's arm and pulls him up. He gives her a small smile and walks her out the door.

"Sorry about that. She can be a little…intruding." Haruko says.

"No problem. She seems nice." I grab her hand and give her a close hug.

"Oh sure, you had it all in control." She says wrapping her arms around my neck. She looks up at me and I give her a small peck.

"Oh my god. Do you two have to do that here? Now?"

The two of us look over and see Yumi in the hallway with her arm wrapped around Atobe's. He just smirks and nods at me.

"Fine…jeez." Haruko pouts and takes my hand. I smile to myself as the four of us start walking.

X x x x x x x X

Haruko's PoV

All four of us finally arrive at the movies and we all see Keiko waving at us. I look down a bit and sigh, a bit nervous. Yumi notices and she gives me a reassuring look. Fuji seems to also notice and squeezes my hand tightly. I look up at him and see him looking at me worriedly. I smile at him brightly and start walking after Yumi, with Fuji by my side.

I greet Keiko with a quick hug and a smile until I see who is standing next to her. I gasp in shock.

"Michael…?" I whisper to myself. (A/N: if u don't remember him, he's Haruko's ex-fiancé who called off the wedding.)

"Mi-Michael! H-how are you? I haven't seen you in a couple weeks!"

Everyone can tell how nervous I am and Michael gives me a reassuring smile. "I've been great! And I see you've been doing okay as well?"

"I didn't know you two knew each other!!" Keiko exclaims smiling. "Wow…what a small world."

I just nod and shift closer to Fuji. He looks down at me and lets go of my hand so he can wrap it around me.

"Why don't you guys get the tickets while Haruko and I clean up real quick. Okay?" Yumi says quickly. She turns to Fuji. "Sorry, I have to borrow her for a minute."

With that Yumi grabs my hand and drags me inside.

"Are you okay Haruko?" Yumi asks me. All I do is look at the ground nervous.

"Haru-chan look at me." I look up quickly and see Yumi staring at me with worry.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

I take a deep breath. "Okay…well, you see Keiko's date Michael?" Yumi nods. "Well, Michael is my ex-fiancé…"

"Wait wait wait…you had a fiancé and didn't tell me about it?? How long were you two dating?"

I think for a minute. "Well…it was an arranged marriage…so we never really dated."

"Ohhh. I see. But still!! Anyways, and you're not okay with him being here…or the fact that Keiko is with him."

"The second one…I mean, I would have been fine with it yesterday if you hadn't told me about well…you know."

She looks down. "Oh…Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault! It's just that…"

"Hey you two! We have the tickets!!" Keiko tells us while giving it to us.

X x x x x x x X

Fuji's PoV

I see Haruko still looks a bit worried about something and I walk up to her.

"You okay?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah. You're here right?"

I nod and hold her tightly. We see everyone else start walking towards the room and we start to follow. Haruko smiles and she let's go of my hand. We catch up with everyone else and it's dark.

I feel someone grab my arm and pull me out of the room. I turn to see who it was and I see…Keiko?

She just smiles and looks at me. I see her move closer to me and I move back slightly until I hit a wall. She puts her hand on my chest and moves even closer. I can hear her whisper in my ear.

"How about we go someplace…just the two of us?"

My eyes widen when I feel her lips on mine. Just what is going on??!!!

X x x x x x x X

OMG!!!! NOOO Anyways, here's chapter 6! I just wanna slap that slut Keiko right now…

So review? I know we can do better then last chapter!! I just know it:

Anyways, I don't know when I'll write the next chapter. I'm hoping soon. But I have my **tennis tryouts** this Wednesday. So I'm not sure…

**Wish me luck!!** Reviews make me happy and hopeful!!

Lurrve for the readers and reviewers… :

Thanks!!


	7. Hate comes in many different forms

Well hellos peoples!!

It is me again So yesh, I just want to start by thanking everyone who reviewed last chapter, and any other chapter:

Sooo…what's with this Keiko girl…she's…well an -ahem-! Obviously. Do you think she'll take Fuji away from Haruko?!?!?! Jeez. I hope not. But I guess I should be the one to know :p

Enough Rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own… :[[

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 7: Hate comes in many different forms

_Last Time… [[Fuji's PoV_

She just smiles and looks at me. I see her move closer to me and I move back slightly until I hit a wall. She puts her hand on my chest and moves even closer. I can hear her whisper in my ear.

"How about we go someplace…just the two of us?"

My eyes widen when I feel her lips on mine. Just what is going on??!!!

X x x x x x x X

Still Fuji…

I push Keiko off of me quickly but it's too late…I turn to the door and see Haruko standing there shocked.

"Haru…ko."

I realize that Keiko is still on me and I shift so I am out of her grasp. Haruko just stares at me, then looks down at the floor.

"I—I didn't. She—" I start.

"It's fine…I kind of figured that this would happen if I wasn't careful…"

I just look at her with confusion. I notice the door open and Michael steps out.

"Is everything okay out here?" He asks.

"Everything's fine!" Keiko says happily as she passes by me. She stops for a split second by Haruko and gives her a smirk before she hugs Michael.

"These two need to talk, so why don't we go inside?" Keiko tells Michael and gives him a peck. He nods and smiles at Haruko and I.

When they leave I reach my hand out and embrace Haruko.

"I'm Sorry…I should have known something was wrong between you two…" I whisper to her.

I feel her reluctantly wrap her arms around me in return. "It's fine. Really. I should have told you to be careful…" She tells me while burying her face into me. I hold her for a little longer until I hear her start to whimper. I lean back a little to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She looks up at me and shakes her head. I see a few tears roll down her soft cheeks. "I can't believe she's after you too…"

I sigh deeply and hug her again. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." I tell her. She nods into me, and sighs, trying to calm herself down.

I look up and see Yumi and Atobe standing in the doorway. Yumi mouths asking if she's okay, while Atobe stands there with her, seemingly concerned.

I nod at them and push Haruko an arms length away. She looks up at me. "Why don't we go home…sound good?" I ask her. She thinks about it and nods smiling every so slightly. She turns around and walks up to Yumi. She gives her a hug and whispers something to her, in which Yumi nods and giggles slightly. She says goodbye to them and returns back to me and wraps herself around my arm protectively.

We start walking home, both of us very silent. Haruko loosens her grip slightly and slips her hand in mine. I tightly hold onto when we start to talk amongst the two of us. We have a quick dinner, and when we finally reach her place, it is already a bit late and dark.

Haruko opens the door and we both step in. I hear her sigh deeply when she puts her coat and mine in her closet. I grab her from behind and pull her into me.

"What's wrong?" She asks me with concern.

"I just don't want to let you go…that's all." I tell her while smiling. She grins and turns so that she is facing me.

She wraps her arms around my neck and leans into me giving me a deep kiss. I respond back and start to trail kisses down her neck. She giggles and I smile against her skin. I look back at her and kiss her forehead. She lets her hands fall down to my chest and kisses my cheek.

"You're staying tonight yes?"

"Sure." I answer her with a light smile. I kiss her again until her phone rings.

"Sorry…" I let go of her and she answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"How's my little girl doing?"

"Dad! I'm doing just fine. Shusuke is over right now so…"

I just let the two continue their conversation and I head to the living room. I rest my head back and close my eyes. After a few long moments I feel someone sit down next to me and rest their head in my lap. I open my eyes and look down at a smiling Haruko. I smile back and she sits up. She looks at me for a few moments with wondering eyes. Her smile grows and she pulls me up and off the couch.

"Come with me." She says as she drags me along to her room. I stare at her with confusion and she just smiles at me.

She sits me down on her bed and then goes to her shelf grabbing something. She comes back and sits next to me holding what looks like a few photo books.

"I've been meaning to show you some of the work I did while I was away!"

Haruko opens the book and I flip through it seeing numerous pictures of her modeling. I smile and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Where was this?" I ask, looking at one of the photos. She examines it carefully.

"Ohh. This was in Paris. All the models got to take a trip there!"

"You're beautiful…" I tell her. She looks up at me and gives a big smile.

"Thanks." She answers me while wrapping her arm around mine.

I set the books down and turn Haruko to face me. She stares at me and I hold her hands in mine.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine…" She tells me.

I stare at her a little longer and I see that worry has filled her eyes. I sigh and smile at her. She smiles back and looks down.

"I mean…about that, apparently it's nothing new. She's done it to all my other ex's too so…"

I lift her chin so that she reaches my eye level. I kiss her softly and I feel her smile against my lips. She deepens the kiss and I instinctively wrap one of my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

[[A/N: Okay…well, it might get, um heated at this point…so I'm **warning** you!!! And I'm changing their age to like 23-24 years old…and they've been dating for 3 months. I changed it in the other chapter already. You can skip this part if u r uncomfortable…

Haruko leans in closer and I find myself on my back, lying on her bed. Her hand begins to trail down my chest and back up to my cheek. I grab the back of her head to deepen the kiss and one of hands stroke her back until I reach the small of it. She breaks the kiss and removes the thin sweater she was wearing earlier. She grabs my collar and pulls me back into a kiss granting my tongue entrance to roam her sweet tasting mouth. I push her back down on the bed so that I am now on top.

I start to trail kisses down her jaw line and she unbuttons my shirt. After that is finished, I take it off quickly and start at Haruko's neck. I bite her softly and she gasps in surprise. I suck the same spot and she lets a soft moan escape her lips. She puts her hands in my hair leaving me in place.

My hands find their way up her shirt caressing her soft flat stomach. She pulls me back up and kisses me passionately. I return it with as much intensity and she rolls me over so that she's straddling my hips. She removes her shirt this time revealing her nicely toned body.

She gives me a quick kiss and starts to trail kisses down my chest until she reaches my pants. She tugs on them lightly and looks up at me. I smile at her mischievously and…

[[Okay I'm stopping there. I don't exactly write this kinda stuff so yeah.

X x x x x x x X

Haruko's PoV

[[Next morning -cough- 

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and the sunlight that was pouring into my room. I see Fuji with his arm wrapped around me protectively and I try to reach the alarm to turn it off.

I shift myself from under the covers so that I face Fuji. I smile and move some loose strands of hair out of his face. I kiss his cheek softly and his eyes flutter open.

"Well Good Morning handsome." I tell him.

He smiles brightly and grazes his lips against mine. "Morning beautiful."

I grin and sit up to examine my room. My jaw drops as I look around.

"Oh my god!! It's so messy!!"

Fuji sits up and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Seriously!! Look at this!"

He laughs and I glare at him.

"Don't worry. We'll clean up in a bit." He tells me while kissing my neck.

I giggle slightly and agree. He kisses me again and pulls me back down to bed.

X x x x x x x X

Okay peoples…that scene is there for a reason. Which you might find out next chapter or the one after that I'm not sure…

So anyways, I changed the age to make them a bit older, for plot reasons. So sorry!! I'll try to change it in the other chapter!

**TENNIS TRYOUTS TODAY!! WISH ME LUCK BY REVIEWING!!! PWEASEE:D**

Thankies!


	8. Reading the Symptoms

Oh dangg

It has been many many many months since the last time I wrote a chapter. I know a lot of you must be mad, and I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!! I've been very busy this year with school but I am updating before the year ends :D

Please don't stop reviewing!! It keeps me motivated to write. I've been in a slump, so it made me sad that I didn't have any motivation to write.

But I just had a tenipuri marathon so I'm hyped and ready to go!

Enough here…

Disclaimer: I don't own.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 8: Reading the symptoms

Haruko's PoV

"So Haruko, how have you been feeling?"

"Haruko? Hello…"

I turn abruptly to face my cousin Yumi. "Yes?"

She looks at me with a confused look on her face and grins.

"What…?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh nothing. You've been really out of it lately though."

I stare at her like she just grew something from the palm of her hands.

"That's why you grin? And I don't know what you are talking about." I tell her and turn away from her.

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed that you have become more of a klutz since…well, yeah."

I rest the side of my face in my hand and smile while thinking back to that one special night. That certainly was one of the best nights of my life. Ever since then, Fuji has become a lot more protective of me whenever I'm around other guys. Oh well, I find it sweet.

I take a deep breath and stand up from my seat. Completely ignoring Yumi, I leave my dining room and go sit on my couch.

"Oii! Haruko!" Yumi calls out after me. She follows me out into the living room.

"You okay? You look a little flushed…" She asks.

I take another deep breath and sit up straight.

"Is it just me, or did it just get REALLY hot in here…"

"Haru…I think it's just you. Are you sick? Here, let me feel your forehead."

She puts her hand on my forehead and retracts it. She looks at me for a moment and sighs.

"I think you have a fever. Have you done anything strenuous? Any other symptoms?" Yumi asks.

I think about it for a few seconds and shrug my shoulders. I go over anything that could be symptom like.

"Fatigue, Dizziness, higher body temperatures, nausea…" I say.

"Oh my gosh, Haruko…could you be…"

I look at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She stares at me with wide eyes and grabs my shoulders.

"Haruko, listen carefully…when was the last time you had your period?"

"Umm…" I think about it and answer her, "Well, I don't remember having it these past few months."

"Have you been using the restroom a lot lately? What am I saying, you used the bathroom like six times in the past three hours…"

"So…?" I ask.

"Any mood swings, or food cravings of any sort."

"I don't know. Maybe." I answer.

"Haruko."

"What?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy and lets go of my shoulders.

"I think you're pregnant…"

This time it's my turn to stare at her like she's crazy and I laugh loudly.

"That's impossible! There's no way that…Oh my god…"

I stare at Yumi with wide eyes and I start to shake.

"Yumi…get my phone."

X x x x x x x X

Fuji's PoV

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing loudly on the stand next to my bed. I sit up and stretch before seeing that it's a call from Haruko. I grab my phone quickly and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Fuji…Can you come over…right now?" I hear Haruko's shaky voice on the other end.

"Sure, but what's wrong?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

"We have a problem…a BIG problem."

"I'll be right over!"

We say our goodbyes and I quickly grab my jacket and rush out of my new apartment.

When I finally reach Haruko's house, I take a deep breath. I go up to the door and knock on it.

A very panicked Yumi answers and pulls me into the house, dragging me into the living room, where I see a very flustered and nervous Haruko.

I walk up to her and kneel down to her level.

"Hey…what's wrong? What's this big problem that you told me about?" I ask her while stroking her cheek, hoping that it will calm her down a bit.

"I have to tell you something very important Fuji…"

I lift her chin so that she is looking straight at me and I smile lightly.

"Okay, I'm listening." I tell her. By now, Yumi has left the room and maybe the house.

Haruko blinks a few times and gulps. She brushes the tear that has escaped her eye and takes a final breath.

"I think…I think that I may be pregnant." Haruko finally tells me.

I'm taken back by her comment, but I quickly regain composure and look at her with a surprised expression.

"Fuji, I understand if you don't– "

"Haruko, I would never abandon you because of something like this! I mean, I'm surprised yes, but I wouldn't leave because of it!"

"You are taking it surprisingly well." She says while laughing lightly to herself.

"Well, how else am I supposed to react? Besides, I've always wanted a family. Starting it with you makes it so much better! It may be a little earlier than I planned, but still." I tell her.

She smiles a bit but then looks down again. I embrace her tightly and she buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry Shuuske…"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. Think of it as a blessing."

I sit next to her and we talk about aimless things for a while. Yumi bursts through the front door and she holds up a bag, breathing heavily.

Haruko stands up and supports her cousin and she starts going upstairs. She motions for me to follow her and I oblige.

Yumi and I wait in Haruko's room while she takes what I can imagine is a home pregnancy test that Yumi ran out and got for her while she told me that there was a possibility for her pregnancy.

She finally walks out of her bathroom and stands in the doorframe of her bedroom.

"I guess we wait now…"

[A/N: Do you have to wait for the results? I have no idea…well, in my story, you do!

After a few hours of waiting and being able of getting this "problem" out of our minds, Haruko goes into the bathroom to check the results. She comes back out with a smile on her face.

"It's positive." That's all she says before she is in my arms and I hold her tightly and protectively.

"I can't believe it…I guess I'll be retiring a little earlier than I thought!" Haruko jokes.

Yumi claps her hands together and laughs.

"Keiko will be sooo jealous! I just know it!" Yumi exclaims.

Haruko and I just stare at her and laugh.

"She will! She always wants what we have. Now that you guys are going to have a baby, she'll probably want one…she has serious problems when you really think about it…" Yumi says thinking out loud.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Haruko asks me.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they'd be thrilled. Now, your agency, that's another story."

"Oh right…I have to tell them too. Dang."

I kiss her on the forehead and wrap my arm loosely around her waist.

"Let's go celebrate!" Yumi says jumping from her seat on the bed.

I turn and look at Haruko who just shrugs her shoulders.

"How about YOU go celebrate while I get some rest." Haruko tells Yumi.

Yumi rolls her eyes but finally agrees.

I sigh and smile to myself.

'_Life sure is going to a lot different from now on…_'

X x x x x x x X

Jeez. That is soo boring. Maybe this is what happens when I don't write for a while. It turns to crap. Well, it's almost 2 in the morning…maybe that has something to do with it.

Haruko being pregnant is hard! I know nothing about pregnancy…I actually had to ask my mom symptoms, it was awkward to say the least. I even had to look some stuff up too. Felt weird :p

**Anyways, please review!! I hope you haven't lost interest! I really enjoy reading everyone's comments. Helpful criticism is welcomed.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7! Please don't stop reviewing! I'll be sad. :[**

Thankies!


	9. Easy to Understand

Okay. I was reading through all of my stories when I stumbled upon this one! I miss writing it so I've decided to start again.

Hope you are all not really mad at me :[ I am sorry!

Disclaimer: don't own anything except OCs

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 9: Easy to Understand

Haruko's PoV

After a few days of just Fuji and myself, we both decided that it was time to tell everyone else. Although it was a handful to convince Yumi not to tell anyone, she obliged.

First, it was his parents.

I take a deep breath and brace myself. Fuji grabs my hand and squeezes it, comforting me. He opens the door and announces that he is home. We see his parents poke their heads from behind a wall and come rushing towards us with open arms. Yuuta comes down from his room upstairs and greets us as well. Finally, Fuji's older sister comes out from the backyard to see us.

"How are you?" Fuji's mom asks us as we enter the dining room.

We both smile and Fuji tells her that we've been fine. I look at him and nod ever so slightly. He looks back at me, and smiles.

When we are all sitting down, Fuji clears his throat and everyone pays close attention to him. He holds both of my hands and takes a deep breath himself.

"There is something that we both what you all to know…" Fuji starts.

His family stares at us and I begin to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Fuji's father says.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that…Haruko is pregnant."

Everyone pauses until Fuji's mother breaks into tears and smiles at us knowingly.

"Yes we know! Ohh! I'm so excited for the both of you!"

"Wait. How do you know?!" I ask her.

"Yuuta said he got a call from a young lady named Yumi and came running downstairs to tell everyone!"

My jaw drops and Fuji just shakes his head laughing a little.

I smile at everyone and they just smile back with big bright eyes.

Fuji sits there and has me stand up. I look at him and he looks back at his family.

"Well, since there is no real big news, we are going to go to her parents place now."

He walks me to the door and everyone follows.

"If you two ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" Fuji's mother tells us.

We both smile gratefully and leave the house.

Sighing, I turn to Fuji and hug him. He pats my head and kisses my forehead.

"Your parents took it SOO well! I can guarantee you that my parents won't be as excited as yours are." I sigh again and we start walking towards my parent's house.

X x x x x x x X

When we finally get there, I can feel my entire body shaking.

"Haruko, you have to calm down. I am pretty sure that stress can't be good for the baby."

"I can't help it! I can already see my dad's angry face and – "

"Don't worry so much! We'll get through it. I mean, if you are already this nervous telling your parents, what are you going to tell your manager?"

I look at him with disbelief. "I totally forgot about telling them! Shusuke I –"

He cuts me off again but this time with a small kiss.

"I'm right here. I know that your parents will be just as happy as mine."

The door opens and we both turn to see a smiling Yumi. I glare at her and her smile fades.

"I take it that you found out that I told Yuuta…"

"Yes, so what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Extra support?" she shrugs.

Fuji grabs me and drags me into the house. When we enter, I see my parents smiling.

I immediately go up to them and give them a hug. I give them a big smile and go straight into the living room. They were probably confused but I didn't care. When they all follow me in and sit down, I sigh.

"I don't want to tell them." I whisper to Fuji as he sits down next to me.

"Well, you're going to have too."

"Fine." I say and then I turn to my parents. "So, there is something that I have to tell you both!"

They both look at me and I take a moment before I continue.

I smile and finally tell them, "I'm going to have a baby! You are both going to be grandparents!"

I close my eyes and feel someone hug me. I open them again and see my mom smiling at me. I'll admit that I am a bit shocked. I look over her shoulder and see my father with his mouth open and no emotion.

"I already knew, but your father didn't." I hear my mother whisper.

I turn around and glare at Yumi.

"I swear I didn't tell her!" she exclaims.

"No no, Yumi didn't tell me. It was Fuji's mother."

I roll my eyes and then stand up from my seat. My mother sits down next to Fuji and congratulates him. But all I'm worried about is my dad.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" I ask him slowly as I sit down next to him.

"Yes…yes I'm alright. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy! Look, your going to be a grandparent! Isn't that exciting? Don't be mad please."

"No, I'm not mad….not mad. Just, maybe a little shocked. Have you told your agency?"

"No, not yet. They're last. I just wanted to make sure your were alright first!" I tell him.

He stands up slowly and walks up to Fuji. I see Fuji stand up as well and to my disbelief, my father hugs him. I laugh when I see Fuji is shocked as well. My father then walks out of the room, leaving everyone confused.

My phone starts to ring and I see that it is my manager. I flinch but answer anyways.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it today, I needed a personal day off…" I start to tell her.

"Sorry is not good enough! I have no idea what you've been doing for the past few days! What happened to you?"

"Well, I found out that I was pregnant, and decided not to tell you until now."

I don't hear anything on the other line until I hear someone take a deep breath.

"Well now…that sure was a handful to take in…just hold on a second will you?"

I then hear random yelling and things crashing in the background.

I put my phone on speaker and set it down on the coffee table.

"I'll just wait until she calms down…" I tell everyone. They all nod and we wait until my father comes back in with a few boxes.

He sets them down next to Fuji and myself, and opens them with the help of my mother.

"Here is all of your baby stuff from when you were little." He tells us. He pauses for a moment and looks around. "What is that little noise?"

I laugh quietly and point to my phone. He nods and then starts passing me some of my old stuff.

Fuji wraps his arm around me, and smiles. I smile back until I hear my manager's voice again.

"Hello? Are you there?!"

"Yes I'm here." I say. "Soo? How are you feeling?"

She pauses. "Well, I can't say that entirely pleased, but I am excited for you, of course…but, well…we are going to have a long talk later on."

"I understand."

"I have to go make a lot of calls now…so I will talk to you again when I have things figured out."

"Alright, then I will talk to you later." I hang up the phone and I sigh in content. I rest my head on Fuji's shoulder and grab his hand.

As my parents and Yumi reminisce about my childhood, Fuji just holds me tightly.

"See! That wasn't so bad. Do you feel better?" he asks me.

"Yeah…I feel better, but I just can't believe how much is going to change." I pause. "Everyone is just so supportive…I guess I'm just a little surprised…I mean, we're having a baby…we're going to be parents!"

"I know it's scary, but we'll just get through it one step at a time. I made an appointment to see how everyone is going. So we'll be fine."

Smiling, I sit up and kiss him. "I love you so much."

He smiles back. "I love you too."

X x x x x x x X

Damn…I have to say, they're parents sure are supportive…but that's only because I made them that way. :]

Soo that is chapter 9! I hope it isn't completely boring. This is just the beginning to another chapter in their life. :]

Let's hope I'll keep writing this continuously and without any more long ass gaps :p

Please review! It tells me that people are actually reading the story and I don't feel like I wasted my imagination on it~ hahaha

Thanks!


End file.
